Last One
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: Being in love is never easy. Especially when you can't seem to get the right girl, or fairy.


Hello! This is my first Fairies Landin' fanfic. This takes place around the end of the series. I haven't read the 5th volume yet because my boyfriend hasn't lent it to me yet. I will go pout now as you read.

* * *

"Young Master Ryang?" Fanta slowly came up behind him. "What is troubling you?"

Shifting his hand through his hair he sighed. "It's nothing." He grumbled without bothering to look at her.

Fanta's brow knitted. She lifted her fist to punch him for lying, but thought better of it.

"FANTA! RYANG!" Dojin yelled. "GET TO WORK!"

The two scrambled to get their trays, pads and pens. Ryang reached for the only pen he could see on the counter, but stopped when he say Fanta's hand. Quickly their eyes met before Ryang turned away muttering how she should take the pen.

Briefly Fanta wondered what was causing Ryang's strange behavior.

"Fanta, the guys are missing you." Seho laughed as he entered the employee room. She smiled at him as she skipped out to the take orders from the customers.

"Jealous?" Seho smirked at Ryang's clenched fist.

"NO!" he grabbed Seho's collar. "Why would I be in love with Fanta?"

"Oh Ryang! I knew you loved me!" Seho threw his arms around Ryang's waist.

With a punch on the head Ryang yelled, "Get off me!" leaving a very nice lump on Seho's head.

"Still can't take a joke." He sobbed rubbing the lump.

Ryang ignored him, heading out into the café. He watched Fanta happily prance around taking everyone's order. Occasionally he would have to stop his eyes from looking at her ass or down her shirt anytime she served someone their drink. He angrily acknowledged that the majority of the guys in the café had come to see Fanta. Hw was trying to decide whether of not it was a bad thing not buying Fanta the clothes she wanted. Seeing some guys watch every curve of her body he was glad he had not bought her anything more revealing than short shorts.

"Four lemonades!" she cheerfully told Ryang. She bounced off to make sure everyone was satisfied. They were seeing her perky breast and lovely figure.

"Damn you Fanta. This wasn't suppose to happen." He grumbled.

'How doth thee know that?' a voice asked inside his head. Looking around he found a chibi Goodfellow in the glass he was about to fill.

Quickly Ryang turned the glass over trapping the stag. 'Ye really think that can stop me?' he smirked.

Ryang nodded.

With a snap of his fingers Goodfellow disappeared, his laughter in Ryang's head. 'Charon has bid me to tell ye that ye and Mistress Fanta shall relax the heated tension between ye.'

Fanta came to Ryang's side. "Who was here?"

"No one." He gave her the drinks and turned away.

She opened her mouth, but closed it with a glare.

"So what's your name cutie?" a boy sat at the able with an air of lazy sophistication. Everything about him said: FOREIGN; but his Korean was perfect.

"Fanta," she gave him a sweet smile.

He smirked a little. "When do you get off work?"

Ryang watch as she turned the idea over in her head of saying when she got off. He hoped that she would turn him into a toad so that he could leave, but she kept flirting.

'Ye not doing a good job.' Laughed Goodfellow.

"SHUT-UP!" everyone in the café turned to look at him. "He he he..." he scratched his head nervously. On their own people went back to their trivial conversations.

Ryang made the drinks as Seho and Fanta flirtingly served. Hours passed and the foreigner was still there. The way he had his eyes on Fanta...he kept reminding himself that this was NOT suppose to happen. But it did.

'She suppose to become Queen of Avalon...' he threw the apron on the floor.

"Ryang will you please tell me what's wrong?" Fanta's small plea surprised him.

"You usually cal me 'Young Master'." He forced a laugh. "What happened?"

She smiled lightly. "I don't know."

The silence irked him. What were they going to do on the walk home? They couldn't stay uncomfortable forever.

"Are you locking up tonight?"

She nodded. The sad-n-depressed look only made her cuter.

The walked around making sure everything was in order. Occasionally they would make a joke about what Dojin could legally do with Gigi.

"Here." Ryang took the keys from her. Making sure that everything was safe, he locked the door.

Looking round her found Fanta under a street light, looking at the crescent moon.

"Do you miss it?" he asked, now standing next to her.

Surprise at how gentle his question was she whipped her head. She blushed lightly giving a small smile. He couldn't help giving one in return. "Sometimes."

"What's it like?"

"Beautiful. Grand temples made of gold, trees like you've never seen, the purest water flowing everywhere. The fairies are better looking than these 'super models' you have here. The clothes are finer that silk and softer than rabbit's fur." Her smile grew and her voice became lighter. She gave a sigh before turning to her master.

"Why don't you ever go back on full moons?" he tried to keep the guilt he felt from showing.

Sadness slowly crossed her face. "You mean you don't want me here?"

"No," he tried to find the right words. "You seem like something is missing." He scratched his head nervously.

'You wouldn't know would you? Missing piece.' She kept her eyes down. "Oh...we should be going."

She started to walk away when Ryang's arm snaked around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You can look me in the eyes you know." His fingers turned her face towards his. Her eyes were wide. 'What is she afraid of?'

Without thinking he pulled her closer. A car drove by, but it never registered in either's mind. Their noses touched for a second before their lips softly me.

Fanta's eyes were still open. 'What is he holding back for?' slowly she closed her eyes. She began to push forward for more when-

"HEY!"

Ryang quickly let go of her, taking a few steps back. The daze that had captured them died.

Fanta stood there. She couldn't shake the feel of his body against her. Never had they been that close.

"Cute waitress," she turned to look at the foreigner. His smile was the charming laziness of a cat.

"Hello." She smiled at him despite the fact that she was ready to kill him.

"May I give you a ride?" she looked at his car in the street.

"I don't know your name." She hoped that would get her off the book.

He laughed causing his blond hair to fall into his face. "Jack."

Ryang watched them flirt. Again the heat of hatred filled him. Again Jack asked if he could give Fanta a ride home. He was surprised when she turned to him for permission. He pretended as if he hadn't heard a thing. When he saw she wasn't buying it, he sighed. "I'm waling home."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm going to have to decline from your offer." She bowed and walked back to Ryang.

Jack bid them a good night and drove off.

Slowly the two began to walk. The silence would never be comfortable.

"Why didn't you go with Blondie?" he tried to make it sound casual, but his attempt fell short.

Fanta choose her words carefully. "I would have, but you weren't going to be coming and I wouldn't have felt safe." Very little of her feelings were shown from that statement.

The silence became bearable. Fear kept Ryang from pulling her into him again, so he settled for taking her hand.

When they reached the house, Ryang dug around in his pocket for his key.

"They're home you know," Fanta pointed to the parked car in the driveway.

He scratched his head. "Oh right." He reached for the doorknob.

Fanta quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. When he turned his head, she force her lips on his.

'What!?' his eyes grew wide. As he pulled her closer he thought, 'Who cares?'

Fanta carefully pulled herself away. She suppressed the pleasure in seeing Ryang's eyes still closed and lips aching for hers. 'I don't want to be one of the them.' With that thought she ran into the house calling a 'good night' over her shoulder.

Ryang stood there like Hell had crashed down killing his angel.

Months passed by bringing with them over a dozen evil affinities. During these encounters Ryang caught Fanta's jealous eye once. But that could have easily been mistaken. The girl was clinging to him, trying to take his clothes off in the middle of public.

Everyday the damn Foreigner Jack would come back. He flirted to no end with Fanta, who sometimes did not understand what he meant.

"So my lovely," Jack adjusted himself so that he looked more devilish than before. "May I earn your fair heard in a more romantic setting?"

Fanta's eyes widened and a blush crept on to her cheeks. She stole a look at Ryang who acted as if nothing had happened. "Y-yes."

"Good!" he stood with his arms up. "Where do you live?"

She scribbled down the address, folded it and put it in his hands. Quickly he kissed her hand and left.

'Sorry Ryang,' she thought as she cautiously looked at him.

The day went by torturously slow. Ryang and Fanta avoided each other as much as possible. The walk home being worse than usual.

At the door Ryang stopped her. "Fanta I..." he could not say it.

'Please don't say anything.' she prayed.

"Finally you two are home!" Teayeong opened the door her face beaming as always. "Medea's been getting...crueler. We can eat dinner now!" she sounded so relieved.

Hun and Medea sat at the table. Hun had put Medea in her place judging from the nice lump on her head. Ryang was glad to notice that his other brother was not there.

"Good evening. Sorry about being late." Both Ryang and Fanta bowed from the doorway.

"Come and eat." Hun said impatiently.

Ryang did not pay attention to Hun describing his day. Who cares at what happened at that office?

"Thank you. That was delicious Taeyeong." Fanta stood and excused herself.

Ryang forced himself to keep his face to his plate. Keeping his eyes away from her body was a way of staying safe.

Lying in bed later that night he thought to himself without any distractions. His mind was made up.

"So..." Jungyeong sneaked up behind Ryang and Fanta. "Who's the flavor of the hour?" he patted Ryang's back.

"No one." He grumbled his response.

"Miss Lovely Fanta," Jungyeong turned his attention. "How is Friday for a romantic evening for two?

'At least this time I have a real excuse.' She thought with a smirk. Coolly she said, "I have a date."

Jungyeong's jaw dropped. "So you beat me to her Jegal!"

"NO!" Ryang said bitterly.

"JEGAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING THAT BANDANA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S AGAINST SCHOOL PLICY!" yelled the idiot gym teacher.

"Look!" Ryang pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my note from my DOCTOR saying I can wear a bandana!"

"Hurry up!" some obscure teacher yelled at students.

"Hey! Stop that!" a girl squealed at her friend.

Fanta and Medea stood in the locker room trying to change clothes.

"So Fanta, I heard you have a date with a foreigner." Tae the gossip queen said.

"OJ you do!?"

"What's he like?"

"How big is he!?"

"Yeah! Is he a tripod!?"

More questions came. She just smiled and said that Jack was very nice.

By the end of the day Fanta's Foreigner Jack was tall blond arrogant, strong, short tempered, but was a real sweetheart that happened to be a tripod.

Not once did Ryang try to defend her. Fanta tried not to, but it pissed her off.

She stormed up the stairs when they got home. Ryang ignored her obvious hissy fit.

But he had to say something just to see her reaction. "Quit acting like Medea!"

Slowly with every nerve ticking she emerged from her room. "How dare you compare me to her." She said through a clenched jaw.

"Sorry!" he bowed. He would rather have Fanta angry beating the crap out of him than a highly pissed off Fanta.

"Don't you EVER do it again." She turned back to her room.

Medea leaned against the dining room wall. 'Well I see how I'm viewed..they'll pay.'

'Lovely afternoon my fair Medea.' Goodfellow greeted the fairy from her hand.

"If you leave a mark or break a nail..." she warned.

"I just came to say that Charon has said ye is behaving well...so what is thee up to?" he laughed.

"I am up to nothing!" she blazed.

"Good. With the way everything is going everything will work out just as planned." He chuckled to himself.

"What will work out?" she squeezed the chibi stag.

"Lord Charon's plans for Mistress Fanta to become Queen of Avalon. She must not get close to Young Master Ryang even though they love each other." He chocked out.

"Why?" Medea asked, tightening his grip.

"Because she won't be able to be Queen if they admit their love!" she released him. Goodfellow glared at Medea panting for breath.

Medea smiled wickedly. "Oh, thank you Goodfellow. You may leave."

With a poof the stag was sitting in the garden tree.

'Silly Young Lady Medea.' He laughed.

The next two days passed. Ryang and Fanta kept cat like attitudes, while Medea tried to push them together. When Friday came around things where as tense as they had ever been. A few times throughout the day the two came close to beating the shit out of each other. Ryang left early for work not bothering to tell Fanta.

"Jerk. Getting mad at me for going out on a date!" She mumbled to herself, as she got ready.

"So how do I look!?" she bounded down the stairs waiting for Taeyeong and Hun's response.

The couple looked at the jean skirt. "Isn't that too short?" Hun's eyebrow lifted.

"It is not!" Taeyeong laughed. "I used to wear skirts that short."

A blush crept onto his face. "Yes...what about the shirt?"

Fanta looked down at the white tank top and light seafoam green button up shirt. "No."

"Can you en walk in those sandals?" he tried to find the last flaw.

Fanta demonstrated her poise in the three-inch sandals.

The doorbell rang. "Okay...bye!" and she was out the door.

Jack smiled at her. "You look nice."

"Thank you. You do too." She looked at the blue jeans and black shirt.

"I thought we could go to the café to start things off." He opened the car door for her.

Medea set the glass of her lemonade down. "Will that be all?" she asked irritably. Before the customer ever answered, she accidentally spilled the drink into his lap.

"You! You! You bitch!" he spazed.

Quickly Dojin ran over. "I am terribly sorry sir. Please let up give you a free drink, and we'll pay for the dry cleaning.!"

The man glared for a moment. "Fine."

Dojin grabbed Medea's upper arm. "Come with me. Thank you sir!" he pulled her into the employee room. "You don't show up! And when you do something ALWAYS goes wrong! But I keep because you bring in lots of customers!" he took a deep breath. "Next time you screw up something up, you'll be fired! Do you understand?"

Medea worked at keeping her temper in check. "Yes..."

"Good." He led her back out. "Ryang and Medea, I want you to trade places."

"Here you go." Ryang gave the booth full of giggling girls their cake and drinks.

"Thank you!" they laughed.

Ryang rolled his eyes as he walked away. "I swear..."

"Hello!" Fanta bounced in. Jack trailed behind her, smiling at her innocent friendliness.

"Great could my day get any worse!" he tried to control his voice.

"Hey! Ryang!" Seho called. "Its time for my break."

* * *

Ok that's the end of my story for right now. There will be more. Have fun!


End file.
